Missy
by lexjl
Summary: JJ has to face her fears thanks to Henry's new friend, Missy. A cute one-shot JJ, Henry, and Will. I don't own CM or it's characters.


**Here is a cute one-shot, I am working thirds and not getting a lot of phone calls. Plus in a kind of silly mood, so you may get a couple of them tonight. Please tell me what you think, it's probably not my best.**

* * *

JJ had come early from work, it was Friday and she was excited for this weekend. It was unusual for Will and her to both be off the weekend. She was standing in the hallway listening to Will and Henry talk in the living room.

"Daddy please." Henry was pleading.

"Buddy I said no." Will trying to be firm but gentle.

"Mommy will say yes." He pouted.

"This is the one time I know that your momma will agree with me; no matter how much you beg." Will almost laughing.

They both knew that JJ had a hard time telling Henry no; especially when he started begging her unfortunately Henry also knew this.

"But she was nice and little." He started again.

"Henry I know but the answer is still no." Will

As JJ listen, she knew whatever it was she needed to back Will but she hated seeing her little boy sad.

"Hey boys." As she walked into the living room.

"Mommy." Henry as he came running to her.

"Cher, your home early." Will before he gave her a kiss.

"Starting the weekend early." She told him.

/

She sat down on the couch; Will sat down next to her while Henry stood right in front of her.

"What did I miss today?" she asked.

"I want Missy to come play with me but daddy says she can't. Please mommy can she." Henry, before Will could say anything.

"Is Missy a new friend?" JJ looking at Will before looking back at Henry.

She didn't understand why Will would tell him he wasn't allowed to have a friend over.

"Yes, she lives down the street and she is really nice." Henry told her.

Will couldn't help but laugh; Henry was getting smarter and leaving out some important information.

"What's funny?" she as she looked at him.

"Henry, please explain to your momma how you met Missy." Will.

"She ran away from her home." He told JJ.

"Excuse me. How old is Missy?" she asked.

"She's little like me." He replied.

"Henry what are you not telling me?" she asked, Will was ready to bust out laughing.

"Mommy you will like her and she's not big, she's really little." Henry

"And licks your face." Will whispered.

"Missy is a dog." JJ

"Yes but mommy she is really nice." Henry starting to plead his case.

"Buddy, Missy has to stay at her house." JJ

"How come?" he asked with a pout.

"Buddy your momma has been afraid of dogs since one bit her." Will trying to explain.

"A dog hurt you." It was more of a question.

"A bad dog bit me a long time ago; before you were born." She told him.

"But Missy isn't a bad dog." He told JJ.

"I am sure she isn't but mommy still doesn't like dogs." She was now feeling bad.

"Henry can you go play in your room? " Will asked.

"Yes, daddy." As he turned around.

They both watched him run towards his bedroom.

/

"Cher, I am sorry I thought I could get him off the subject before you got home." Will pulling her closer to him.

"It's okay, I hate that I can't get over the fear. He has asked for a dog for the last couple of months." She told him.

"Three of his friends have gotten dogs and now he feels like he needs one." He explained to her.

"And you had them growing up. Where did Missy come from?" she asked.

"The older couple that talks to us when we go on walks, a dog wandered into their yard and had puppies. Missy is one of the puppies but she got out of the yard today and we helped look for her. Can you guess who found her?" Will

"Henry and now he wants her." JJ was sitting there debating with herself.

"How old is she and is she going to get big?" she asked him.

"Almost 8 weeks and from the looks of the mother she will stay an ankle bitter." He told her.

"Wrong choice of words." She mumbled.

"I would say she is not going to get any bigger than 10 pounds. JJ we don't have to get a dog." Will.

"I know but he wants one and you love them maybe I could go down tomorrow and see her." She suggested.

"They did tell him he could come and see her." Will

/

The next day they walked to the older couple's house; JJ watched as Henry played with the small puppy. She was a mix but JJ had to admit she was cute and would be nowhere as big as Morgan's dog.

"Cher, are you coming any closer?" Will asked

"Just taking my time." She replied.

Will knew even though the dogs were small this was still a big step for her and he wasn't going to push it.

"Whenever you are ready." He told her with a smile.

She moved a little closer to Will standing behind him, but still watching Henry. He was running around the yard with about three of the puppies chasing him, the one he calls Missy was staying right with him, laughing the whole time.

"Mrs. Jane said they still need to stay here for at least two more weeks and they are house and crate trained." Will

"Are we going to be able to handle a dog plus a four-year old running around the house?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just glad that we didn't by new furniture when we moved." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I haven't met a dog yet that doesn't like to chew on things." He explained.

"Great but then I get to shop." She told him with a laugh.

"Mommy, come met Missy." Henry yelled.

"Are you ready for that?" Will whispered.

"Yes, I think." She replied looking at the small dog.

/

Will and JJ sat down in the yard while Henry brought Missy over to Will first.

"Are we sure that she is a she?" JJ questioned.

"No, I couldn't get close enough yesterday." Will replied checking the dog out.

"Well you wouldn't be the only girl in the house." he told her as he sat the puppy down.

The puppy went over to JJ climbing up on her lap and laying down.

"See she likes you mommy." Henry smiling proudly.

"If I did know better I would say he taught her that." Will mumbled.

JJ watched the puppy taking deep breaths waiting for her to growl or bit but she just laid there nudging her hand.

"I am not saying yes but if Mrs. Jane is okay with us coming down to visit Missy over the next two weeks I will think about it." She told Henry.

"Can we ask her now?" Henry.

"Yes, then we need to go home so please tell Missy that you will see her later." Will.

/

A month later.

JJ was waiting on Will to get home from work she had just finished dinner.

"Henry." She yelled down the hall.

"Yes, mommy." As he came up the hall.

"Please go get Missy out of your room; it's time for her to go outside before she has an accident." She explained.

"I can't she's hiding." He told her.

"Why is she hiding?" she asked

"Missy thinks you are going to be mad at her." He explained.

"Why would I mad at the dog?" she asked again.

"Cause she chewed on your shoes." He whispered.

She took three deep breaths before speaking, this would be the fourth pair of shoes in the last two weeks and that's not including her couch.

"Please go get Missy so she can go outside." She told Henry as she heard Will open the door.

"Hey Cher." As he gave her a kiss.

"Have a good day?" she asked.

"Not bad, how about you?" he asked.

"It is about to get better. Dinner is ready and Henry is getting Missy she needs to go out." She explained as she grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shopping, while you teach your son and his dog that my shoes are not chew toys." She told him.

"Okay, have a good time." Will smiling.

He knew that JJ liked the dog but if Missy kept chewing up her shoes he was pretty sure that the dog, Henry and he would be sleeping outside.


End file.
